


Mummy Missed You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: fem!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mummy Missed You

Mummy Missed You

Prompt from redfreezeflame-Can you do a Danvin with a fem Gavin pleeaaassseee? Thank youuuuuu. Xxx

This is set after my ‘Sticks and Teeth’ fic, where Gabby finds out she’s pregnant, around 3 years later.

 

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Daddy!”

A wide grin made its way onto Dan’s face as he walked through the airport terminal, duffle bag over his shoulder, military uniform crinkled from the long flight and bags under his eyes from being so hyped up on the plane.

“Hey kiddo,” Dan said as a little boy ran up to him, crouching down and opening his arms wide for the child to nearly knock him over with the force of his hug. “I’ve missed you. Where’s mum?” Dan asked as he picked the little boy up, propping him on his hip, looking around for that sandy brown hair.

“Gavin! Don’t run off from me ever again!”

Dan’s smile widened when he saw the face of his lovely wife of four years and the mother of the little boy in Dan’s arms. Gavin.

“You know you’re not supposed to run away from Mum,” Dan whispered to Gavin as he carried the boy, Gabby walking straight for them, her angry expression vanishing when she spotted Dan holding their son replaced by a slightly teary smile. “Hi darling,” Dan said, his voice a little rough, not embarrassed at all about how misty his eyes were. It had been two years since he’d been deployed, two years with only letters, sometimes phone calls, the very occasional tweet. Two years since he’d laid eyes on his wife and son.

“H-Hey Dan,” Gabby said, her arms crossed over her stomach, biting her lip a little as she held back tears. She hated crying. She hated the fact that the only way her body seemed to decide to express how truly happy she was to see Dan was with the salty liquid welling up in her eyes. She’d been so worried, every time there was a report about attacks on the British military, she’d spend days glancing out at the driveway, watching for men in uniforms coming to give her _the letter_.

“I missed you so much, B,” Dan said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Gabby’s waist, pulling her to his chest. He closed his eyes, nose buried in her hair while Gabby gripped his jacket, face hidden as she finally let go and cried.

“Mummy missed you too,” Gavin stage whispered to Dan, making his parents laugh.

“I love you so much,” Dan said as the sandy haired woman pulled back, a hand cupping his face as she wiped away her tears with the other.

“I love you too, Dan. But you’re not allowed to leave again, not for that long. I’ll end up having a bloody heart attack,” Gabby said, interrupted by hiccups and small sobs and Dan just pulled her close again, the slight woman wrapping her arms around Dan’s waist while the soldier gave Gavin a kiss to the forehead, then tilted Gabby’s head back a little, pulling her in for a an almost desperate kiss.

“Ewie,” Gavin whined and the pair parted, Gabby’s arm still around Dan’s waist as they start walking out of the airport and to their home.


End file.
